I'm in love with a delinquent
by PsychedelicJet64
Summary: Ulquiorra has never been very skilled at conveying his feelings; his problems are his and his alone. But one encounter with a blue-haired delinquent leaves him puzzled, with no coherent thought on how to react.
1. Chapter 1

I'm in love with a delinquent .

Chapter one.

Disclaimers: I don't own Bleach.

Warnings: Language, for now. Ulquiorra's probably going to end up being a little out of character.

* * *

The classroom was pleasantly quiet, and Ulquiorra was enjoying jotting down the notes his sensei wrote in his own neat handwriting.

His friend - his one and only friend - Ichigo Kurosaki was murmuring something under his breath as if to not alert their sensei and attract attention their way, but he wasn't really paying attention to the ginger haired boy.

Yes, Ulquiorra was surprised with himself that he could actually tolerate the teenaged boy beside him. He didn't exactly have the best fuse when it came to dealing with other people. He'd normally get tired of them within a few days, and then he'd tell them to take a hike and beat it.

But he'd known Ichigo since he was young. He'd been far beyond irritated with the boy, and he'd told him more than once to cease existing, but the carrot top was persistent and refused to leave him alone. He claimed that Ulquiorra was hiding something from him, and that he'd be damned if he wasn't going to tell him what it was.

So Ulquiorra told him everything.

About his brother.

His dad.

But you can wait until a little later to hear that side of the story, can't you?

Good, because you'd have to.

The door slammed open, the culprit being none other than their high school's most notorious delinquent: Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

Today, he wore some simple stone-wash jeans and a plain white wife beater, with a hoodie to top it all off. He tugged the hood down, revealing a wild mess of azure locks, spiked upon his head with a few stubborn strands that fell across his ever-present scowl.

Not only was he late, but he was way out of uniform too?

Why even bother coming to school?

Ulquiorra merely glanced at the boy before he returned to his notes, his interest distinguished.

* * *

"Jeagerjaques-san! This is unacceptable!" The sensei shouted at him, his expression one of pure bafflement. "Not only are you late, but that isn't anywhere close to uniform!"

"I ain't got no better place to be. I just got off suspension, Sensei, let it go for once, yeah?"

He furthermore ignored the portly man as he walked to his seat behind his fellow student, Ichigo Kurosaki.

The red-haired boy scowled at him, and in return he gave him his most charming grin.

"Hey there, Strawberry."

"That's not my name, and you well know it, douche."

Grimmjow simply chuckled at the boy. Probably still whining from their last romp a few days ago. At least, that's what he could assume from his temper today.

He'd fucked Ichigo more than once - two or three times if he could remember correctly. His temper was always fun to screw with, don't get him wrong, but after a week of teasing, he'd gotten the boy to spread his legs almost too easily. It'd grown a bit tiring after that. Now, he was simply a go-to when he fancied red hair.

"Yeah, I know. But you know that's not my name either, after all, you've screamed it enough for everyone in your house to know what my name is."

Ichigo blushed profusely, scowling at him as he turned to his silent friend. "I can't believe he just said that to me, Ulquiorra…"

Oh yeah, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

He was some snobby child prodigy, only fourteen years old and he was already in high school. He had dark hair, pale skin - you know, the typical emo type. And… That was all he really knew about him. He was quiet, and kept to himself.

The petite boy paused in his writing to stare at Ichigo, the look in his face akin to "you stopped me from writing to ask me something stupid like that?".

"My deepest apologies, Kurosaki. I wasn't paying attention. Infact, I didn't even know he was sitting behind you."

What?

Everyone noticed him, as naturally, he attracted attention.

He _had _to have seen him.

"The hell?" He snorted, glaring at the pale boy.

Intense green eyes turned to him, immediately silencing the insults that threatened to spill from his lips.

"Is there a problem, Jeagerjaques?"

That rubbed him the wrong way - the boy talked to him like he was a nuisance, or as if he were challenging him to say anything to defend himself.

"You sure are tryin' hard as hell to seem cool, aren't ya?" He sneered.

Ulquiorra didn't even blink at him, instead, he simply turned right back around and resumed writing down his notes.

"Oi! I'm talking to you, dipshit!"

At that point, the sensei turned to them, fuming. "Jeagerjaques-san, Schiffer-san! Exit the classroom this instant!"

Ulquiorra stiffened in his chair, eyes wide. He paused for a split second before gathering his things into his arms, and raising from his seat. Then, he headed towards the door, only pausing for a second time to send a glare at him from over his shoulder.

Grimmjow was quick to follow, a smirk on his lips.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

Ulquiorra couldn't believe that neanderthal actually got him kicked out of class!

He was obedient.

He was quiet.

He was a diligent worker.

He didn't deserve to be kicked out!

He was absolutely furious.

"Chill out some, bro. I can practically see the fumes coming from your ears."

Ulquiorra turned on him almost instantly. "I have never _once _been sent out of class in my entire enrollment in this school, and you expect me to calm myself over your actions?"

"Try not to get so worked up, doll face." The blunette dared to sneer back at him, a grin forming on his lips.

"_You _were the one getting "worked up" earlier, hypocrite, merely because I wouldn't acknowledge your existence. That's such an arrogant reason to be upset. I can't possibly be expected to pay attention to you just because everyone else does, you lowlife-"

A hand slammed against the lockers, inches from his head, startling him into silence.

When he looked up, he met blue eyes that burned with a sudden rage that he couldn't even patronize the man further than he was intending to.

That was the first time a stranger had ever silenced him with their eyes.

And he'd be lying if he said it didn't intrigue him.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Grimmjow suddenly snarled, his face close enough now that he could smell the blue-haired delinquent.

But he didn't exactly smell rancid like he expected for him to; he smelled faintly of spearmint, like he'd eaten a mint or something before he went into class. His cologne wasn't overpowering and demanding either, it was rather pleasant and musky.

Ulquiorra found that if this had been a different situation, and if he had a different personality, he wouldn't mind grabbing the man's shirt and inhaling deeply. But of course, he wouldn't do anything outrageous like that, no matter the circumstances.

"Why would I possibly want to listen to an ingrate?" He retorted.

"This bullshit is exactly what I can't stand!" The azure-haired man slammed his fist into the locker again, causing the petite boy he managed to corner to jump once more. "I can't fucking stand little rich shits like you who look down on everyone else. You call us all idiots because we weren't fuckin' born into money. Because some of us have other shit to worry about rather than pulling our grades up into some ridiculously high GPA. What, Ulquiorra, will daddy give you a stern talking to and maybe a damn spankin' if you don't bow down to the higher fuckin' society?"

He didn't quite comprehend how the situation had escalated like this, how it got so heated. He didn't know who crossed the line first, but now, if he thought he was furious before, he was in an all new sort of angry now.

"You are the one who doesn't know a thing, Jeagerjaques!" Ulquiorra snapped back, unwilling to restrain his tolerance any longer. "What possibly makes you think that everything is perfect for us 'rich brats'? Being upper class isn't all it's made up to be, dumbass! Families fall apart because of money, lives get ruined because of money; because of money, things like murder, rape, and theft are overlooked so many times that you don't hear about them anymore, wouldn't know if they even happened! We look down on everyone else as weak vermin because we _have _to in order to fucking survive. I don't want to hear a word out of your mouth as if you could possibly understand a thing in this god-forsaken world, because you obviously _don't."_

And with that, Ulquiorra shoved him away and stormed down the hallway, uncaring as to where he ended up.

* * *

Grimmjow stood dumbfounded in the hallway as he watched the boy leave. He didn't quite know how he was supposed to react to what just happened between them.

Yeah, he'd gotten mad and let his temper flare a bit, but he didn't think that anything he could have possibly said would have actually gotten to the infamously stoic Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Maybe he said something he shouldn't have..?

That didn't matter anymore.

All he could think about now was how he smelled when they were up close like that - like some girly florescent shampoo, and the intensity of his deep green eyes. He couldn't help but to get a little lost in them… Not to mention how worked up Schiffer had been. He mentioned already that he didn't think Ulquiorra would get pissed at him, right? He never, not once, had seem him lose his shit like that before. And he'd be lyin' his ass off if he said it didn't get to him in the least bit.

The rage in his wide green eyes was so intense that he thought he would just drown in them. Hell, he was hot when he was pissed like that.

Grimmjow had never once denied himself from what he wanted.

And he wasn't about to start now.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm in love with a delinquent

Chapter two.

Disclaimers: I don't own Bleach.

Warnings: Language, sexual content.

Ah, first of all, I would like to thank those who reviewed, followed, and favorited this and my other story! It really makes me happy to see because I wasn't sure if this story would sell or not. Also, I want to give a fair warning, this will not necessarily be a happy story. ;u; I'll try and give you a little comedy and fluff relief though~

* * *

Ulquiorra sighed, leaning back against a set of lockers nearby the boy's changing room. This area of school was normally secluded around this time of day, as all the other students were running to their lockers and to their buses, which left him without a pest to bother him as he further scolded himself.

He had never let another person get under his skin before. And the fact that he turned so quickly on someone he didn't even know personally shocked him a little.

Grimmjow's words rang in his ears again.

_What, Ulquiorra, will daddy give you a stern talking to and maybe a damn spankin' if you don't bow down to the higher fuckin' society?"_

Ulquiorra closed his eyes, desperately trying to fight back the sudden rush of emotion that smacked him brutally.

"If only you knew, Jeagerjaques…"

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Emerald eyes snapped open immediately, turning to find a pink-haired man with a friend that towered over both of them by more than a few inches.

"Szayel… Nnoitra…" Ulquiorra acknowledged their presence cautiously, if not dully so. "What do you want?"

Nnoitra snorted at him, taking a few steps forward in his general direction - for any normal person, he wouldn't be invading his personal space right now. However, Nnoitra had long, lanky limbs, including his legs, and he crossed the space between them with no problem whatsoever.

"This is our territory, dipshit." He spat.

"You can't claim areas of public property, Neanderthal."

Szayel giggled at him, running a hand through his hair, his golden eyes sharp as he scrutinized him.

"Ulquiorra-kun, I would think twice about insulting Nnoi-kun if I were you.. His temper isn't really the best, you see…"

Ulquiorra knew he was right. Nnoitra Gilga had quite the record. He'd been locked up for theft, vandalism, and rape. The only reason he was even out now was because he turned eighteen and was granted the right to finally have an education. The saddest thing of it all, really, was that he was merely a junior. But alas, that was the year before in which he was released, which made him nineteen now.

Nnoitra posed a definite threat, but so did Szayelapporo Grantz. He wasn't one to underestimate as some pansy boy by his pink hair. He was extremely smart - perhaps even smarter than Ulquiorra himself, and he was heading towards a degree in science. The kind that involved cutting people apart into tiny pieces. But if the rumors about the boy were true, he already begun doing that far back when he met Nnoitra last year.

The thought of being in a secluded area like this, with no way out and no one to save him, absolutely terrified Ulquiorra. But he had his pride to maintain, and he wasn't about to let two delinquents scare him so easily.

"I'm not afraid of trash like you." He deadpanned, his gaze unwavering as he stared at Nnoitra's scowling face.

The man grinned at him, forcefully slamming a hand into the lockers behind him, trying to jar a response from him, scare him. However, it didn't have the same effect earlier as it did with Grimmjow. Ulquiorra hadn't flinched, he didn't even bat an eye.

"What do you suppose we should do to this ignorant brat, Szayel?"

"Ah… I'm surprised a brute like you knows such a sophisticated word." Came Ulquiorra's input, which received a volatile response from Nnoitra. A hand gripped his jaw with bruising force, making the petite boy wince and squirm in an attempt to get out of the man's strict grip on him.

"I could find about a thousand better things for your mouth to do than insult me like that, brat. So don't push your luck."

Szayel stepped foreword then, his yellow eyes surveying him closely. "Nee, isn't his daddy the rich one? The one so stacked full of money that it's spilling out of his pockets?" He paused for a split second, though his questions were obviously rhetorical, as he didn't wait for an actual response before he continued talking. "Do you think we'd be on the news for a few days if we beat him up? Gave him a few scars?"

He'd heard these kind of talks a countless amount of times… People had often approached him, took advantage of his petite stature, and tried to use him to their own benefit to gain a upper hand on his diplomatic father.

They were relentless, really… But Ulquiorra had a strong will and refused to buckle under to anyone.

"Or… Would we become famous for being the ones to take his virtue? To scar him so deeply he'd become a frightened doll for the rest of his life?"

_That _got his attention rather quickly. He tried to jerk to his left, as that was quite literally Nnoitra's blind spot, and get the hell out of here as quickly as possible. But the seven foot man was a lot faster than he had originally anticipated. His thin, but large hands grappled onto his arms and slammed him back against the lockers, forcing a grimace from the pale boy.

"You aren't going anywhere." He sneered.

"Ahh, he is quite the pretty boy, isn't he?" Szayel chipped up. "You could easily be mistaken for a girl, do you know that, Ulquiorra-kun? In fact, as my preferences might be a little questionable, I'm sure even Nnoi-kun wouldn't have a problem with you. Nee, Nnoi-kun?"

"Geez… Cut out that disgusting shit, will ya?"

"You don't think the cameras will see you do this? You'll get expelled and arrested again." Ulquiorra retorted, trying to quell the fear rising in his gut.

"Silly boy," Szayel tsked, "There aren't cameras near the changing rooms. If students saw them, knew about them, this school would be sewed so quickly you'd get whiplash. Besides, I've checked more than a few times. If the faculty found out about what we've been doing here, we'd have been expelled a long time ago."

It was then that he felt fingers working impatiently at the button of his jeans, and he snapped immediately to attention, kicking out and shouting in sudden and extreme panic.

Nnoitra cackled at him, glee alighting his rusty eyes. "Look at this, Szayel, we've got a fighter here." Hands tugged his jeans away, despite his own franticness that desperately tried so vainly to keep them on his person.

Szayel kneeled down beside him and smirked, flicking a switchblade absently in his hands, dangerously close to his now bare thighs. "Are you really sure that you want to fight it, Ulquiorra-kun? You'll only get banged up a bit more you know…"

"I'd gladly get a few cuts and bruises if it meant that I could get out of here." He retorted bitingly, kicking out again, and this time, managing to catch Nnoitra in the gut.

"Fuck!" He cursed, wheeling backwards. "Cut the bitch, Szayel!"

Szayel was quick, his spindly arms trapping his shoulders within their hold and shoving him down onto the concrete floor. Then one of his hands moved to tug ruthlessly on the roots of his hair, the other welded the blade across the inside of his thigh.

Ulquiorra winced, gasping in pain. The wound itself wasn't all that deep, as it barely bleed at all, but that didn't mean it stung any less.

Two pairs of hands held him down. They tore away his clothes, his dignity. Ran down his body. Touched where ever and whatever they wanted.

Tears blurred his vision, but he refused to let them fall, even through the mirth he could distinguish on their expressions. The sick bastards were enjoying themselves while Ulquiorra was so terrified that he couldn't even think straight. He could only register the fear, the anxiety that wracked his senses. It stunned him, paralyzed him to the point where he couldn't manage to make his appendages cooperate with him anymore. His mind screamed at him to fight, to at least do something, but his body refused to obey his wishes. It didn't budge.

It was just like home.

"Stop… Please, stop…" His voice croaked. He was barely able to get the words out past his sudden sobbing. The mere fact that he was reduced to such a pitiful state disgusted him. Crying was absolutely not allowed in his house hold. If you cried, you were weak. You deserved what was handed to you, and the next time it happened, you deserved it tenfold.

They weren't even listening to him. They conversed amongst themselves, saying things like, "Which one of us should get him first?" and "How badly should we mess him up?"

"What else should we do to him?"

"How many times do we rape him is the important question, hahaha!"

"I don't know. Personally, I'm getting a little bothered with the tears streaming down his face."

"I know! Who would've thought that the emotionless little brat was capable of crying?"

The rest of their words were vulgar, insulting, and shattering to whatever remaining dignity the boy had left.

Those invasive hands went south, probing at his ass and spreading his legs apart.

It was at this point that Ulquiorra's panic intensified; his nails clawed at his assaulters, he writhed, he screamed out, he cried until his throat was raw and sore, but they were relentless. They merely laughed jovially at him, and those comments returned. The ones that picked and pressed at his will, targeted his weak points.

As the realization smacked him so brutally, he went limp, blinded by the fear that choked him, his sobs slipping out in simple whimpers now.

One thing continuously happened to Ulquiorra Schiffer.

He was abused.

He fought.

His efforts were nullified and ignored as the abuse continued.

So he gave up trying to fight against it.

And he hated himself for it.

* * *

When he regained consciousness, he was still in the hallway, lying on his side. He was sluggish in regaining his senses, as he normally was. Nnoitra and Szayel were gone. He was fully clothed. Sore. And there was a hand running through his hair.

Ulquiorra jerked upright, shoving the stranger away immediately, barely managing to stifle the scream he felt building up within his core. He turned sharply to find Grimmjow Jeagerjaques staring blankly back at him. He could practically read the sympathy smothered all over his expression. It disgusted him to points where he felt he could physically vomit.

"They won't touch you again…" He muttered. "I made sure of it… I… I barely got here in time to stop them. I'm sorry, Ulquiorra. I should have gotten here sooner… They never should have even laid a finger on you."

A moment of silence flew by as the petite male stared at the floor, seeming as if he was unable to register even that much after his bout of trauma.

"…Why did you save me?" His voice was still hoarse, but that much was to be expected. "Don't you hate me?"

"Even if I did hate you, no one deserves that." Grimmjow told him. "I told the faculty. They escorted those thugs out of school, and your parents should be here soon." When Ulquiorra stiffened, he quickly corrected himself, "I just told them that they bullied you, not that they tried to rape you. I didn't want to sully your reputation with your family."

Ulquiorra nodded, and Grimmjow nodded back at him lamely, unaware of what else to do in a situation like this. He opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, he was interrupted.

"Ulquiorra!"

At the mention of his name, the raven-haired boy glanced up to practically see a copy of himself running towards him.

Despite long raven locks that came to a halt at his waist, and the fact that he was a good few inches taller than his junior, Murcielago might as well have been his twin. But there was also the factor that he was four years older to consider.

His older brother scooped him up in his arms, holding him tightly against his chest, further ignoring his winces as he buried his face into his shoulder. "I was so worried when they told me what happened… Thank God, you're alright…"

"I'm cut up a bit. Got a few bruises. Barely escaped rape. I don't know if 'alright' is the right word to use." The boy deadpanned.

Murcielago pulled away enough to look his brother in the eye, his green eyes intense as he said, "But they _didn't _rape you, Ulquiorra… That's all that matters right now. Now… Now you're okay."

Ulquiorra didn't say anything after that. He didn't reply to his beloved brother merely because he almost couldn't. After his terrifying experience, he was left numb, and he was afraid that if he did speak about the incident again, he might relapse into another panic attack. That was the last thing he wanted right now.

"Let's just get you home…"

Ah… Yet another thing he didn't want…


	3. Chapter 3

I'm in love with a delinquent.

Chapter three.

Disclaimers: I don't own Bleach.

Warnings: Uhh, language, sexual content, the usual.

Again, I'd like to thank everyone who's been reading this story. ;u; It truly does make me happy to see it getting reviews. Ah, also, I'm gonna be putting up a SzayUlqui oneshot soon! If you guys could check it and see what you think, that'd be lovely.

* * *

"Eh? Szayel, did he pass out?" Grimmjow heard Nnoitra's inquisitive voice from around the corner of the hallway, and he paused for a moment. He turned his upper body slightly to face that direction, deciding not yet head that way in case it turned out to be something he didn't care to involve himself with. Nnoitra had Szayel were as bad as he was, they bullied and did a few other awful things to people. But Grimmjow was a delinquent himself so he didn't bother with half the shit they were involved in. "I mean, you barely cut him. He couldn't have passed out from blood loss."

"Who cares?" He heard other reply with a gleeful giggle of sorts. He heard a faint sound of the rustling of fabric. "You've heard how many people outside of school talk about Ulquiorra… And now we have the opportunity to do it ourselves. After we get the money from his did, they'll be begging at our feet!"

Grimmjow snorted derisively. Figures that they'd be torturing some kid for money benefits. Sounds like something rotten they'd do.

He started to walk back down the hallway when it clicked-

Wait…

Ulquiorra!?

The blue-haired man turned sharply back around, rushing without hesitation to the changing rooms.

What he saw… Disgusted even the likes of him.

Both Nnoitra and Szayel were kneeled on the concrete ground, rushing to remove their pants. And in front of them, bare from the waist down, was Ulquiorra Schiffer, his unconscious face smeared onto the tiles below. The two men were uncaring to the fact, as they were too preoccupied with their hands invading his ass and legs.

"What the fuck, guys!?" Grimmjow growled at them, stomping forth to grab Nnoitra by the shoulder and wrenching his back.

"What?" The man retorted, jerking out of his grasp. "This isn't the first time we've done this to kids here, boss. You know that."

"Yeah." Szayel piped up. "What's the big deal? We're gonna get a lot of money for this one!"

"No!" Grimmjow spat. "Ulquiorra is off limits. He belongs to me and me alone. If I see either one of you trying to rape him again, I'll castrate you with a rusty blade I haven't sharpened in years."

They both blanched and immediately started to pull their pants up.

"Oi, oi… You could have stopped at 'He belongs to me', you know…" Szayel said nervously, a mocking pout on his lips.

"Yeah, Grimm. We know better than to purposely piss off the guy in charge."

"Shut the fuck up." Grimmjow ordered. "And get the hell out of my sight before I decide to actually beat the shit out of you."

They obeyed, quickly abandoning him in the changing rooms with the unconscious boy on the floor.

The blunette sighed, and he started to put the boy's clothes back on. His eyes didn't ignore the cuts and bruises they left on him, but they also noticed the faded scars and older bruises on his pale skin.

Was someone other than those two idiots abusing Ulquiorra…?

Grimmjow scowled deeply. He didn't want to think about that right now. So, instead, he crouched down beside the boy and unlocked his phone, sending a text to the only other person he knew he could trust with Ulquiorra.

* * *

"What happened, Ulquiorra-kun?" His father, or step-father really, stared at them as Murcielago lead him into the apartment.

"Just some bullies at school, Otou-san. It's nothing."

The man's amber eyes narrowed and he stood from his seat on the couch. "I'll go patch him up, Murcielago-kun. Thank you for getting him home safely."

Murcielago nodded, hesitantly leaving his brother alone with their personal monster.

"Talk to me, Ulquiorra." There he went with his faux concern again. This man always did his best to sound like he cared, to come off as a concerned parent, but Ulquiorra could always see through his deception.

"Nothing happened, Sousuke." He bit back, "A couple of boys cornered me and tried to do something, but a… Another boy came to stop them. Nothing happened. It's not like they threatened to use me as a hostage to get money from you or anything like that. Because it would be completely and totally ridiculous if people tried to get away with something like that, right?" He had faltered in his words for a split second, as he had almost referred to Grimmjow as a friend.

But the very idea would be preposterous.

The other man seemed to ignore his biting words.

"Let me dress your wounds." A pair of large hands moved to unbutton his shirt. Ulquiorra stiffened, but he didn't budge. He watched as his shirt was tossed carelessly on the floor, he could feel those amber eyes burning his milky white skin as they surveyed his body.

"I'll go get some bandages. Wait here."

Ulquiorra nodded, keeping his eyes strictly on the floor.

Aizen Sousuke had raised his older brother ever since their mother was still pregnant with Ulquiorra and their biological father decided to abandon them. He was always kind according to Murcielago, but once their mother died, he changed drastically.

He'd become a monster.

He would take everything out on him, whether it be mentally or physically.

Without their mother to protect them, they were at that man's mercy.

It started for Murcielago when he turned fifteen, and Ulquiorra wasn't too far from that age himself.

Of course, there have been thousands of stories of careless parents molesting their innocent children.

What difference would his make?

He might legally be a qualified genius, but he was a true idiot.

Aizen played it off as some sort of loving parent, but at the end of the day, he would always show his true colors.

Ulquiorra could always hear his brother sobbing afterwards.

And then it would be his turn.

Ulquiorra supposed he should be somewhat grateful; he'd managed to keep his virginity so far… The only thing that scared him was thinking about how much longer he could maintain it. How much longer he could avoid the worst of the worst…

One other thing he despised was his so-called 'defensive habit', as his brother had put it when they talked about their issues. Whenever these situations with his father would happen, he would give up. Every. Single. Time. He would just give in, and stop fighting it. It was as if his body couldn't function anymore, and it simply gave out on him.

Ulquiorra was torn away from his thoughts as Aizen returned to the room, a roll of bandages in his hands.

"Come here." Aizen ordered, patting the couch as he took a seat himself. Ulquiorra obeyed, though he was sure to be cautious, and he made sure to leave a good few inches between them as he sat next to the man.

He started to roll the bandages around his arm, his fingers brushing his tender skin as he worked so diligently. But that sort of thing was inevitable, he decided. Maybe his intentions were actually pure for a chance, and he simply wanted to aid his wounded son.

"Pants off."

"…Pardon?"

"You're not a moron, Ulquiorra. Take them off."

He flinched at those bitingly cold words, but he moved to begin removing them from his person. Once they were off, Aizen surprised him by bandaging the wounds around his thighs. But when he finished, he gave a squeeze to the inside of his leg, making him jump sharply.

"O-Otou-san..?"

"Shut up." The other man commanded, his hand traveling up his leg to his boxers, tugging them away with impatient hands that immediately went to grab at his prepubescent nether regions.

"O-t-tou-san, n-no, please, don't..!"

Aizen ignored him, and he continued to rub his traitorously growing arousal with one hand as he pulled him into his lap with his spare. He began grinding himself up against his ass, grunting in his ear while his grip tightened in the process.

Ulquiorra, on the other hand, was not enjoying himself, despite how his body was reacting. Puberty was a bitch, and his father seemed to have every intention of exploiting his fragile state. He was on the verge of crying, desperately trying to prevent the tears from falling, his body trembling sharply when his father's assaults didn't waver.

He soon felt that sickly familiar hot liquid splatter against his backside as the man stilled, emitting a low groan. "Good boy." He sneered, pulling back so that he could observe the look on his son's face. In a split second, he scowled and gripped his chin roughly, harshly enough to bruise.

"Are those tears…?"

"N-no s-sir, n-no…" Ulquiorra was dry-sobbing, doing everything he could in his willpower to try and prevent the tears that stung his eyes from falling. Because, he knew… He knew what would happen if he dared to cry in front of the man.

"'Ch…" Aizen stood from the couch, pulling his pants back on.

"If I ever… See you crying, Ulquiorra. I will not stop." His words were grave and cold as he turned and walked away, leaving him naked and sobbing on the couch.

"…Otouto-chan…"

He glanced up, finding his brother sitting down beside him, a towel in hand. He didn't say anything to Murcielago; he didn't really need to. He merely sniffed absently as his older brother started to clean him up.

"I shouldn't have left him with you."

"We both know that it's inevitable, Nii-sama. It's either me or you. And I… I don't want it to be you. As much as it scares me, I know he hurts you worse. "

"I'm the elder here," his brother protested, "I'm responsible. I can take it."

"You shouldn't have to…"

"Yeah, I know. I know." Murcielago sighed, handing him a clean pair of boxers which he gratefully took. "Let's just go to bed, yeah? No more sad talk." He stood up, offering his brother his hand. Ulquiorra took it, and thus, he was lead back to his brother's room.

Murcielago pulled the blankets over them, and Ulquiorra curled into his arms, where he continued to sob quietly into his shirt. "Wh-why..? Why does this have to happen…? Not only him.. B-but strangers too? I-I can't.. I won't… I-I refuse…!"

"You're easy on the eyes, Ulqui-chan." His brother chuckled quietly- humor was pretty much the only way he knew how to comfort his brother at times like these. "Everyone knows all a guy wants is his own personal princess to protect, hahaha!"

"B-but.. I'm a boy, Nii-sama."

"So?" He scoffed, "You're still beautiful."

"I…. Hardly think so…"

"Well, _I_ know so~" His brother chuckled again, placing a kiss on his forehead. "Now go to sleep, dummy. We have school tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

I'm in love with a delinquent.

Chapter four.

* * *

Disclaimers: I don't own Bleach.

Warnings: Language, sexual content.

Thanks again to all my lovely reviewers, favoriters, and followers. xD

Totally blasting Ritsu while writing this chapter, because he's beautiful and better than any Vocaloid, yes. _ #HasabigweaknessforTraps.

* * *

The next day at school, Ulquiorra had a few bandages - or at least, a few as far as he could tell. He caught sight of one on his cheek, and one wrapped around his wrist. No one either seemed to notice, or they just flatly didn't care, because not a word had been uttered to him.

"Hey, uh… Did your parents take you to a doctor or something?" Grimmjow murmured to the pale boy he sat beside.

"We have bandages at home." Was his standoffish reply.

"That's it…? What if one of your wounds gets infected? They looked pretty nasty…"

"Why do you care?" Ulquiorra's emerald eyes flickered to him before returning to his textbook.

"Oi, no need to be like that." Grimmjow snorted back, "I'm just trying to be a little helpful, that's all…"

"Why?" The boy reiterated, keeping those intense green eyes on him this time, searching for an answer.

Now… When he said intense green eyes, he meant that those eyes held not a trace of any color other than a deep, deep green. Not a hint of brown, like some hazel eyes. Not a pinch of blue like some sea green eyes. They were pure green, rich in color.

But it wasn't like he was describing his eyes because he liked them…

His words were stuck in his throat. He didn't know why he wanted to help the boy - it wasn't like he particularly cared about him or anything ridiculous like that.

"You're just so small and pathetic, Hime-chan. Someone's gotta protect you."

Those were the only words he could think of, okay?

Ulquiorra scowled at him, returning to his book with a scoff of, "And to think that I was going to actually thank you…"

"Thank me?"

"For stopping those boys."

Grimmjow blinked in astonishment, but then an idea spawned in his head, and he couldn't just not voice his brilliance out loud. "Well, I know one way you can thank me."

"And that is…?"

"Kiss me."

…

He received no response.

Ulquiorra simply sat there and stared at his book.

"Oi…"

Nothing.

"…Oi…"

Did he break the kid or something…?

"Oi, can you hea-"

"I can hear you just fine." Ulquiorra snapped, earning an incredulous glance from other students. "It's just… I've never…"

"You've never…?"

"I haven't really…"

"Yeah?"

"You know what I mean, don't make me say it…" He pleaded, nervously gnawing on his lip.

"I'm afraid I don't." Grimmjow sneered back, his inner sadism gleaming.

"I-I… I…" His face was so pink, and with his stuttering, Grimmjow could have sworn he felt his heart skip a beat at how pricelessly adorable he was.

…Wait.

He didn't think that.

Absolutely not.

He wasn't some soft shit that went all school girl crush on some little pretty boy.

"I've never kissed anyone before, okay?" Ulquiorra finally spluttered out, cheeks red and eyes focused firmly on the floor, as if he didn't want the other man to see a reaction like this. "I'm saving it for someone important to me…"

…Fuck it, this kid was adorable as hell.

"And I'm not special?" He sneered, a grin splitting his mouth across his face.

"…Maybe mentally special."

"C'moooooonnnnnnnn…."

Ulquiorra didn't respond.

"Okay, how's about I give you all day to think about it? I'll meet you out back after school's over."

"…Alright."

Grimmjow nodded to himself, feeling accomplished, and returned to his own book. Though, honestly? It wasn't like he could focus on school work for the remainder of the day.

* * *

After the bell rang, instead of going straight home, Ulquiorra headed to the back of the school. There was an exit through the gym that lead to the track right outside the school, and at the end of the day, when all the other students were leaving, it was deserted. It was where Grimmjow wanted to meet him, after all…

For a split second, a plentiful amount of occurrences repeated in his mind.

What if Grimmjow wanted to hurt him too?

What if Grimmjow wanted his dad's money too?

What if Grimmjow wanted to meet him here so they'd simply be alone to talk?

As if…

He barely knew this boy… Was it truly okay to trust him?

_Of course not… _He thought, _He's a well-known delinquent, Ulquiorra! You can't trust him, no matter how kind he is to you… _

He'd just end up getting hurt again…

And there really wouldn't be a single person to help him this time.

"Hey, Ulquiorra!"

All his thoughts and questions were nullified the moment he turned and saw a blue-haired man strolling towards him, grinning brightly, with a messenger bag slung over his shoulder.

"Ah… Hi, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow neared him quickly, slinging his bag on the ground without care. He watched with distaste as the papers from his binders went flying elsewhere, in a sort of awkward directions to and fro. His companion didn't seem to care, however, as instead, his attention was fixed solely on Ulquiorra.

"Hey." He said again, his shit-eating grin threatening to split his face in two.

"Grimmjow…" He sighed and shook his head, leaning down to begin cleaning the mess the man left on the ground. Another, much larger set of hands joined him quickly with a complaint of, "Oi, oi, it's my mess, let me clean it!" but Ulquiorra ignored him. He really shouldn't have, for their hands brushed together the second they both tried to make a grab for the same piece of paper. How terribly cliché, yes? Despite himself, he felt his face flush and he immediately tried to remove his hand. Yes, _tried_, as in the brute grasped his hand and refused to let it go. He stifled the second sigh that threatened to escape and he glanced up, meeting a determined set of blue eyes.

Just as he was about to question the existence of that very look, a set of lips covered his own, silencing him of any words that might have been in his thought process the moment before. Ulquiorra was stunned. As he told Grimmjow earlier in the day, he'd never kissed another person before, he wasn't entirely sure on how he should react.

Aizen didn't kiss him when he violated his purity.

He simply remained still before the other man finally pulled away. The moment he did, however, he was hit with a sudden sensation of fury.

"You ass!" He spat, lashing out to strike the man on the shoulder, enough force to have him peddling backwards onto the ground, his blue eyes large with incredulity as he looked back up at him. "I told you earlier that I wasn't ready to kiss you, and you do anyway?"

"I'm sorry." Grimmjow murmured, climbing back to his feet as he spoke. "I kinda couldn't help it, I mean…" He trailed off, as apparently a thought process was something he lacked in greatly.

Ulquiorra shook his head, deciding that it more than likely wouldn't do him any good to get upset with a fumbling idiot like Grimmjow… _Ah…. Wait…_ He thought, _When was the last time a person made me feel like this? _The question was sudden, and he didn't quite know where it came from himself. He was normally composed, but that was also because he normally didn't associate with other people. He'd only known this fool for a few days, and here he was, a flustered mess for reasons he didn't fully understand.

The only person he ever truly talked to that could ever rile a response from him was his brother, and here, a complete and utter stranger, managed to embarrass him in ways his brother never could.

_Why is that? _

_I don't know, you idiot._

"Ulquiorra?"

He was torn from his thoughts as he heard Grimmjow's voice, and he looked up to find swimming blue eyes in his face. He stiffened and took a step back, unwilling to repeat the previous events. "Yes, Grimmjow?"

"I have a proposal."

From the grin on his face, he assumed it wasn't anything good.

_Ah… I should hear him out though, shouldn't I? _

"What is it?"

"You should date me."

He declined immediately, not a thought spared to his actions. "I'm not the relationship type."

"So?"

"I probably won't ever kiss you." He stressed, as if to fully clarify that what happened earlier wasn't to his wishes.

Grimmjow's expression remained unfazed. It was as if he either didn't buy his words to be the truth, or he simply didn't care.

"I more than likely won't even touch you." Ulquiorra tried again.

"You'll warm up to me, I promise."

"…You're insufferably persistent."

"Yeah, I know." The grin on Grimmjow's face intensified, smothering itself across his face in a very unwelcoming way.

He sighed. "What can I say to make you give up?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"…I was afraid of that."

"So it's official then!"

Ulquiorra looked up at the man incredulously, the expression only intensifying as the other man intertwined their hands together firmly.

"Wh-what?" His face, against his will, might he add, flushed deeply. "You can't decide these sort of things on your own, Grimmjow!"

His retort seemed to be unheard, as the other man proceeded to lug him around as if they were an actual couple.

"Grimmjow, you don't even know me personally, and I don't know a thing about you, the last thing I need to do is involve myself with-"

Grimmjow halted in his step, nearly tripping him from the sudden stop. Blue eyes turned to him, seeming to lack any playful quality that they normally held. "That's why people date. To get to know each other. There's a lot I want to know about you, Ulquiorra. I'm a persistent bastard, right? So it'll just be better for you if you go along with it. I'll end up getting what I want."

Ulquiorra didn't respond, mainly because he didn't know what to say; the tone the other man used was borderline grave, almost as if he already knew something that he knew he shouldn't, and this whole _dating _experience was just so that he could confirm his findings. He didn't like it, not one bit.

"I'm not going to make this easy for you…"

* * *

Get ready to have your socks knocked off, things are gonna escalate pretty quickly from this chapter on!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm in love with a delinquent.

Chapter five.

Hi, hi~ I wasn't going to post a new chapter until next Friday, but you all reviewed so quickly, and you seemed like you wanted one so soon, and as I know what impatience is like, I figured I'd type this up as I wait for my Senpai to get off work. =u=

* * *

The next morning at school, Ulquiorra took his usual seat beside Ichigo. And, as usual, the minute he sat down, the other man immediately started blabbing on and on… He learned recently to tune the orange-haired boy out, for most of what came out of his mouth was never anything that interested him, for he quite frankly, did not care.

"So…What's going on with you and Grimmjow?"

That, however, snapped him from his stupor.

"What do you mean?"

"You two seemed awfully buddy-buddy yesterday, that's all…."

"You mean arguing? Like we always do?" He questioned, almost nervous at this point. He knew that Ichigo would chastise him for starting anything with the delinquent, and it was honestly the last thing he wanted to hear at this point.

_I know I'm an idiot… You don't have to tell me._

"It's not like you to play the ignorant card, Ulquiorra." Ichigo stated, turning to look him directly in the eye. "I saw you two kissing after school."

Ulquiorra didn't respond immediately, as he almost didn't fully know how to process the situation he'd gotten himself in. It was a little disturbing, yes? That his self-proclaimed best friend had seen something like that. Of course, that wasn't the worst thing he knew about him, but regardless…

"How…?"

"I was looking for you," Ichigo admitted. "I had something I wanted to tell you, but it doesn't really matter anymore." A scowl disturbed the features of his boyish face and he turned his head away, resting it on his palm, an indication that he was done talking. So, Ulquiorra didn't pry any further.

"Mornin'!"

Ulquiorra turned his head to see Grimmjow casually sitting on top of his desk.

"…What are you doing?"

Blue eyes glanced down at him, alight with glee. "I can't greet my boyfriend in the morning?"

"Certainly not like that."

Grimmjow shrugged and hopped off the desk; instead, he got down on one knee in front of him, grabbed his hand, and placed a kiss atop his knuckles. "Well, then… Good morning, Hime-sama." Those words and actions sent Ulquiorra's face aflame, and he immediately withdrew his hand.

"I didn't take you as a hopeless romantic, brute." Ichigo chipped in from his seat, his scowl intensified.

"_Aww_," Grimmjow sneered, taking Ulquiorra's hand in his and waving it in the air mockingly, "You're just jealous that this isn't you, isn't that right?"

Ichigo's brown eyes narrowed into a glare, but he didn't respond to the taunt. Instead, he gathered up his things, and moved to the other side of the classroom without a word.

"Touchy."

Ulquiorra frowned, slapping the other man's arm.

"Ow, shit! What the fuck was that for?"

"It isn't kind to provoke people like that."

"So I have to be nice now?"

"I don't want him to be upset."

Grimmjow shook his head, then he leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I'll take it easy then… For you."

* * *

Ichigo was fuming.

Yesterday… Yesterday was his chance.

His one and only chance, and he blew it to smithereens.

Yesterday, after school, he was going to tell Ulquiorra how he felt. After two years of hopelessly crushing on the standoffish boy, he had finally gathered up the courage to tell him how he'd grown to love his stoic nature. How, despite his composure, whenever Ichigo teased him enough, he'd blush and call him an idiot. He would tolerate being near him despite the fact that he'd made it clear that the human race was probably his least favorite of beings to exist, as he said many times. But he let Ichigo into his little box. Well… It was more like he demanded entrance, as Ulquiorra fought like hell to avoid him. But he was persistent, you know? The boy was still kind to him, in his own way.

However…

Once he finally found Ulquiorra, he was smacking lips with Grimmjow.

He'd been devastated and a little furious. He was mad at himself, mad at Grimmjow, but not Ulquiorra. He could never be mad at the petite boy, even if he did crush him to pieces…

And what made everything even worse was when he tried to ask him about what happened, Grimmjow had to come in and flaunt himself off, the arrogant piece of shit. Then he had the nerve to act like he was jealous that he wasn't in Ulquiorra's position!

"You dumbass." He scoffed quietly under his breath, "It's you I'm jealous of…"

After all, just because he'd fallen victim to Grimmjow's charms once or twice didn't mean that he was actually attracted to the delinquent.

At least, not in the way he was attracted to Ulquiorra… If anything, what happened between him and Grimmjow was stress relief to get his mind off of the stoic boy he'd fallen so badly for.

The thing he was worried about the most between the two of them didn't concern himself. In fact, he was worried for Ulquiorra's sake. Not because he was the tiniest bit jealous. Grimmjow was an asshole, and asshole with charms, yes, but an asshole nonetheless.

He had a habit of getting into a person's pants and then dropping them like flies. He knew first hand, after all.

Ulquiorra wasn't the type of person to let people into his personal box, so whatever Grimmjow did must have been extremely significant to worm his way into his thick layer of trust. And when Grimmjow gets what he wants from the boy and hurts him like that… Ulquiorra would be crushed…

He couldn't let that happen.

* * *

"Ulquiorra!"

Ulquiorra paused in his step as he heard his name being shouted from down the hall, and he turned to find Ichigo running towards him.

"What is it, Kurosaki? You seem to be rather frantic."

"Where's Grimmjow?" Ichigo avoided his question and looked around over his shoulder nervously.

"He's not here…" Grimmjow had a funny habit of disappearing on some days randomly and without informing him of anything.

"Good, I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Come this way." Ichigo put a hand gently on his shoulder and lead him down to the end of the hallway. This particular hallway was constructed as a connector between two others, so from where they stood at this corner, they would be able to see if anyone were to come from either direction.

"It's just… Uh…" Ichigo faltered, hesitance screaming with his body language as he shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"If you're going to waste my time then-"

"No!" Ichigo blurted, keeping him from leaving the fumbling idiot standing there by himself.

"Just give me a minute, okay?"

Ulquiorra waited for the teen to compose himself, and when he did, he sighed and met his eyes with a determined look. It reminded him of the look Grimmjow gave him when he kissed him the other day, and it made him rather uncomfortable.

"It's about Grimmjow. I know that whatever he did must have been really important if you… Accepted him as your boyfriend." The words he spoke were gritted through his teeth, almost as if it literally pained him. "I just wanted you to be careful around him… No matter how sweet he is at first, how kind he appears to be, he isn't sincere. He only wants to date you so that he can fuck you, Ulquiorra."

His last words came in a blunt statement that had him flinching visibly.

"And with the predicament you have at home, I know that's the last thing you need." He finished quickly.

"Grimmjow… Would not do that."

"Ulquiorra…"

"People aren't that heartless!" He snapped back, unwilling to restrain the surge of anger that bubbled within him.

"Believe me when I say, he isn't as kind as he appears." Ichigo stressed, frowning at him now. "I speak from experience, Ulquiorra…"

The worry he felt was seeping into his tone of voice now, Ulquiorra could hear it palpably. It was the only thing that kept him from releasing any pent up fury back at the orange-haired man in front of him. Instead, he remained silent, simply listening to the words the boy spoke to him. Though, it was almost as if Ichigo was speaking through a filter, as he didn't hear everything fully.

_Lies… It has to be all lies… _

"But I suppose I do have a bit of a hidden motive behind telling you all this," Ichigo laughed bitterly, his tone abruptly altering from a concerned friend to bitter and warped with something else that he couldn't quite distinguish. It drove his attention immediately and tore him from his stupor. "I've been in love with you for about two years now. Did you know that, Ulquiorra? Ah… Judging from your expression, I'm guessing you didn't."

"I… Don't… I…" He stammered out a useless response, unable to fully process all the information that had been shoved to him.

"It's okay." Ichigo smiled kindly at him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pulling him into his chest. "You can still be with him if that's really what you want right now. I understand how stubborn you can be, and I know it's not my say. I just want you to be careful, okay?"

Ulquiorra nodded stiffly, unable to do much else.

* * *

Ulquiorra took Ichigo's words to heart. After all, the other boy considered him a close friend, and he was positive that he wouldn't lie to him, especially not over something as serious as that.

He'd been in a relationship with Grimmjow for a few weeks now, but if you asked him, it wasn't much of a relationship if he couldn't trust the other man for more than a split second.

Even if Grimmjow was an utter sweetheart to him… He'd hold doors open for him, text him small, cute things, give him little notes and gifts at school, around all their piers, despite his obvious discomfort… Hell, he even tolerated Ulquiorra's standoffishness. It was enough for him, really.

Ulquiorra sighed as he opened the door to his apartment.

"You're late boy." A voice snapped from the other side of the room, and he closed his eyes tightly. He'd been so caught up that he hadn't been paying attention to the time, or whether or not Aizen would even be home today.

"My deepest apologies."

"Come here." The man dismissed his words immediately, uncaring as to anything he had to say for himself.

"Not tonight… Please, not tonight." He murmured, clutching desperately at the hem of his shirt.

"Now!" Aizen barked, raising from the couch. Ulquiorra could practically smell the reek of alcohol from here.

He took a deep breath and took reluctant steps foreword.

It was just another day…

* * *

"Ulquiorra!"

He jerked immediately out of his thoughts to find Ichigo standing in front of him. "What's wrong…?"

"It's nothing." He dismissed, turning away from the redhead.

"Ulquiorra… Your dad… He didn't…"

"It's happens a lot. It's nothing to broadcast or worry about."

Ichigo looked at him with vehement shock and anger, but he didn't get an opportunity to say anything else as his dismay was drowned the moment Grimmjow brought himself into their conversation, sweeping him aside as he placed a kiss on his boyfriend's head.

"So what's going on here?"

"Nothing." Ulquiorra insisted, and luckily, Grimmjow left it at that.

"Okay." He said, his ignorant grin still taking over more than half of his face.

A few minutes later, it was just the two of them, skipping class, by the locker rooms. He didn't know what possessed him to skip with his personal delinquent, but here he was…

"Hey… Grimmjow?"

"Hm?" Sharp blue eyes turned to him, the azure-haired man's attention granted.

"Can I come home with you tonight…?"

His voice was so quiet that as the silenced droned between them, he wondered if Grimmjow had even heard him. Or perhaps he shouldn't have asked at all? What if Grimmjow's house was worse than his?

"Or, uhm, if that's not okay then-"

"Why?"

Ulquiorra blinked at the sudden question, and he stared back into those ocean-blue eyes for a moment before he frowned deeply and turned his eyes to the tiled floor.

"I just don't want to go home."

"What makes you think that my house is any better? Why's your place so bad?"

Ulquiorra shook his head, and he infuriatingly answered the man's question with a question of his own.

"I'll explain at your house?"

* * *

So that's how he ended up sitting next to Grimmjow. On his bed. In his house… It actually wasn't too bad. It was just a normal apartment, not much furniture, though.

"Do you live alone?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah." The other man answered just as quietly.

"I'm sorry."

Grimmjow just chuckled. "I get by. Maybe things will be less lonely with you around…" He leaned in, placing a kiss on his neck, working his lips slowly against the smooth skin, freshly white after previous bruises faded.

Terror blossomed in his chest, sprouting rapidly to the rest of his body and paralyzing him in place.

"Gr-Grimmjow, I-I can't…" He whispered, voice hoarse.

The other boy wasn't paying attention to him; his lips were working devotedly on his throat, while his hands wandered down to his legs, smoothing over his thighs in feather-light touches.

Was Ichigo right? Was Grimmjow really just using him?

_You _fucking _idiot. _

"Grimmjow, stop!"

The terror that previously grappled him in place burst into full-out panic, and he lashed out, shoving his so-called boyfriend away and off the bed. He fell on his ass with a thud, seeming furious when he looked back up at the boy for pulling a stunt like that. But once he looked back up, he was speechless.

"I…. I can't have sex with you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, okay? I just, I can't.. It's just that.. I-I-I…" He was losing control, and that much was attested to how easily he was breaking down into pitiful sobs, vainly trying to rub them away from his reddened eyes.

"Whoa, Ulquiorra, what the fuck?" Grimmjow looked perplexed as to why the other man was so terrified, he didn't seem to understand anything, the idiot. He felt a hand graze against his cheek, but this time, instead of slapping him away, he smothered his face into his jacket. Ulquiorra clung onto the other man as if for dear life, trying to stifle his horrid, horrid sobs.

Once he finally managed to compose himself, he spoke in a quiet and unsteady voice.

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaa, okay guys. This is probably the longest chapter I've written in this story so far. And hey, you remember back a few chapters ago when I said this wasn't going to be a happy story? Oh, and hey, you remember last chapter when I said things are gonna escalate quickly soon? Yes, uhm, prepare yourself for the next chapter. I'll see you guys next week~


	6. Chapter 6

I'm in love with a delinquent.

Chapter six.

Disclaimers: I don't own Bleach.

Warnings: Language, explicit content.

SO GUYS. Get ready for that chapter I've been talking about where things escalate really quickly. Shit's gonna happen.

* * *

"How long has he been touching you?"

"A few years maybe? I don't really remember when it all started." He shrugged, a little careless now. He was left invitingly numb after his sobbing, unable to register any type of emotion that may or may not cause him harm in his fragile state.

"Why haven't you gone to the police, Ulquiorra?"

"They don't care!" He snorted, laughing bitterly at himself. "Thousands of children suffer the way I do. They don't always get saved. In fact, more often than not, they end up ruined forever. All it takes is one time, and you're scared for the rest of your fucking life. I'll be scared of every man I meet. I don't even know why I agreed to date you, if anything, a relationship is the last thing I need."

Grimmjow frowned miserably at him. "Relationships aren't based entirely off of sex, Ulquiorra…" He muttered, and if you asked him, it wasn't very convincing.

"You know what Ichigo told me?" He asked rhetorically, not waiting for a reply as he continued on with his ranting, "He told me that you only wanted to date me because you wanted to have sex with me. And after that, you'd leave me in the dust. He knows because you did the same fucking thing to him. I can't trust you, Grimmjow. Your actions earlier only emphasis my point. I said no, but you didn't seem to give a damn. I bet the only reason you stopped was because I was in hysterics. You would have _raped me _Grimmjow."

Grimmjow stared at him with wide eyes, appearing shocked at his statement. "I-I might have gotten a little carried away, but I would never rape someone, Ulquiorra! I saved you from being raped before, didn't I!?"

Ulquiorra was silent after that, and for a good five minutes or so, he didn't utter a word to the blunette. But when he finally spoke, his tone was that of a whisper, " Hey… Do you still want to pursue this relationship with me, even though I can't really give you what you want…?"

"Of course I do," the other man said with a chuckle marring his raspy voice, his answer immediate. "Sex can wait for as long as you need it to. I'm okay with that."

"…I…I'm sorry." Ulquiorra murmured, leaning into his boyfriend's side. "I didn't intend to cause so much unnecessary problems for you."

"It's alright." Grimmjow's words were muffled by the kiss that was placed against his ebony hair. "We'll get through together, yes?"

* * *

It had been at least a month or two since his last serious discussion with Grimmjow. He didn't necessarily feel the need to narrate everything that happened between the two of them because nothing special had really happened yet. His dad still violated him, Ichigo was still acting distant, and Grimmjow had still been as sweet as he was before his outburst.

Ah, speaking of the blue-haired man, after his little episode at his house awhile back, he claimed that he would personally knock Aizen down a peg or two should he ever meet the man in person. And yes, while it was one of the most touching things Ulquiorra had ever heard, he knew he couldn't let Grimmjow go that far.

Except… Today he had plans to go to Grimmjow's house again tonight. He'd been doing that for a while now. It pissed his dad off, but he actually didn't care. If anything, he did it rebelliously, purposely infuriating the man… Which really wasn't a good idea, like playing with fire. However, after months of building up his confidence and breaking down the wall around his heart, Ulquiorra felt like he was finally ready for a little more.

"I think I love you."

The words were blurted, and the man across from him almost choked on the pizza they had ordered for dinner.

Round, blue eyes stared at him, bewilderment etched across his expression. "…What… Did you say…?"

"I think… That I've fallen in love with you, Grimmjow…" He repeated sheepishly, his eyes dropping to his lap. "I…I've never felt so safe around anyone, and I know it might be too soon. Hell, I'm not even sure what I'm saying, or why I'm telling you this all of a sudden, but-!"

Suddenly, there were hands cupping his face, and lips smothering his own. Surprised, the pale boy gasped, in which the other man took the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth, toying around with his own. Ulquiorra allowed the contact for a few moments longer before he broke away, his white face flushed pink. "What was that for…?"

"Jesus, Ulquiorra-chan…" Grimmjow murmured, wrapping his arms around him tightly. "The most emotional I've ever seen you was on that night… I've never really seen you happy, but now I have the chance to make you genuinely happy… I'm just… I'm ecstatic."

"There's one thing… I want to give you, Grimmjow." He hesitated for a split second before he grasped the other man's larger hand and moved it to his thigh.

"Ulquiorra…?" Grimmjow breathed, his expression vexed, confusion and concern melding into one. Sapphire met emerald, neither one willing to back down. "I can't… You're not ready.."

"Grimmjow, we've been dating for so long, I just-"

"Four years is a long time, Ulquiorra!" he interrupted, "We haven't even hit four _months _yet!"

"It's a long time for me… I've never had a relationship, Grimmjow." He persisted, moving to straddle the other man's lap. "I want to what makes you happy. Yes, I'm a little scared, and yes, I'll probably cry a little, but it's okay! I want to do this for you."

"Ulquiorra, do you even hear yourself?"

"I want to do this," he stressed, "please, Grimmjow. I'm running out of time with my dad, I can see it written on his face. All I want is to lose my virginity my way, with someone I love."

Grimmjow stared at him for a few more moment with a look of horror. They both knew what the end result would be, but with how stubborn Ulquiorra was, he also knew that the man would get his way. "I don't want to be the one to hurt you like this…"

"You won't." Ulquiorra shook his head furiously before he dove in to capture the other man's lips, effectively shutting him up of any other retort he had to give in the situation he was handed. He still silently protested for a minute before he felt a tongue against his bottom lip, one in which he welcomed immediately.

* * *

"I'm going to take things really slowly, okay?" Grimmjow murmured against his dual colored lips, the hand on his thigh gingerly massaging it.

Ulquiorra nodded, shivering lightly as his hand began to travel around in circles, starting from his knee to the inside of his thigh, and back down again, repeating the action. He was careful not to go too far up the boy's leg, nor did he make any move to discard his pants.

As one hand busied itself, the other ventured up his shirt, his fingers hovering over the man's slim, but surprisingly toned stomach rather gently. His breath hitched in his throat, but he forced himself to remain as calm as he could.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Emerald eyes snapped to attention, focusing on him completely now. "No, no I don't. No matter what I do or say, don't stop, okay?"

"…Gee, Ulquiorra, that's real convincing."

Grimmjow's tone represented something akin to a struggle as he shoved the hem of his shirt upwards, bunching the material at his chest. Ulquiorra stiffened as he heard a gasp leave the other man's throat, his blue eyes widening as he took in the sight of his milky skin.

Littered, down from his nipples and disappearing below the hem of the boxers that peaked out of his pants, were bruises. Bruises that varied from color, to size, to shape. Ones that were yellowed, blue, or darkened purple depending upon how old they were or how harshly they had been created. They were either shaped like rows of teeth, or the curves of someone's hands.

It was absolutely horrible.

"..Ul…Ulquiorra…"

He turned his head away, a scowl marring his doll-like face. Now Grimmjow wouldn't continue. Now, he would treat him like some rare, precious porcelain doll that needed to be babied and protected from anything that could potentially harm it.

But instead, he was surprised when he felt a pair of warm lips land just above his navel. He glanced down immediately to find the other man resting his head on his stomach, his eyes closed and his lips pursed in a frown.

"It's sickening…" He murmured, drawing a flinch from the raven-haired boy. "I can't believe it was this bad… I'm so sorry…"

"I don't want your pity." Ulquiorra deadpanned.

"If I _ever _meet this man," Grimmjow growled, his azure eyes fierce as he met Ulquiorra's gaze, "I'll kill him."

The boy's soon-to-be indignant reply was suffocated by the lips that covered his own. Grimmjow was kissing him roughly, possessively, if anything else; but even if his mouth was rough against his own, his hands were gentle. They rubbed soothingly at the bruises that peppered across his torso with care, putting just enough pressure in the right places to have him gasping out quietly under his breath.

Grimmjow chuckled softly against his lips, and he drew away then, his hands stilling as he smirked cockily. "Looks like I found a way to get you to moan without traumatizing you."

Ulquiorra blushed furiously, and he opened his mouth, only to close it immediately once he realized that he didn't really have much of a way to respond to his boyfriend's claim. He simply sat there and stared dumbly at the other male.

The other man just smiled at him and withdrew then, holding a hand out to him, one which he took quickly. Grimmjow pulled him off the floor and lead him to another room - the bedroom, he realized. Once they reached the doorway, however, he stopped in his footsteps, earning an inquisitive look from his boyfriend.

"Ulquiorra…You don't have to be scared. I won't hurt you." He promised, his normally rough voice surprisingly soft and soothing to his ears.

He nodded meekly, unable to do much else as he followed the blue-haired man to the mattress, allowing himself to sit on the surprisingly soft fabric. The other man placed his hands on his shoulders, gently guiding him backwards until his back hit the sheets. Grimmjow crawled on top of him, and he immediately screwed his eyes shut, afraid of what he knew awaited him now.

"Hey…" The other man's smooth voice edged him slowly from his fears, and he peered open his eyes to stare into the other man's deep blue eyes. "It's okay… We really don't have to do this, Ulquiorra…" That was when he sighed and moved to get off of the pale boy.

"No!" Ulquiorra shouted, feeling abrupt panic, and grabbed tightly onto the other man's shirt, jerking him back down to his level. "We _have _to do this, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow simply stared at him, mouth agape, seeming as if he were about to protest. But Ulquiorra wouldn't be having any of that, as he smothered their mouths together again. "Please," He murmured against the blue-haired man's lips, "Just.. Do it…"

He could hear the other man's sharp intake of breath, and there was a moment between them when they simply remained like this- Grimmjow hovering above him, placing gentle kisses on his lips- before large, warm hands traveled to the hem of his shirt again, shoving the fabric over his head slowly. The raven-haired boy shivered as he felt the article of clothing being removed from his person, but he made no move to stop him.

Next, he felt the other man's hands working at the button of his jeans, and he stiffened immediately, his body growing rigid. This gained Grimmjow's attention, his blue eyes meeting his screwed-shut eyes and the struggle smeared on his expression. "Ulquiorra… Is this okay?" He asked hesitantly, removing the button from it's confines and unzipping his pants.

"Y-yes." He answered immediately, forcing himself to calm his erratic breathing as he opened his eyes again, watching as his pants were tugged slowly down his legs. Ulquiorra grimaced at the sight of the bruises that marred his thighs, most of them being the shape of the monster's hands, others, its teeth. Even Grimmjow's opinion was prominent, as he growled lowly in the back of his throat at witnessing first hand what Ulquiorra had to endure at home. His calloused hands brushed against them, something that had him flinching sharply. Blue met green, and the blue-haired man leaned forewords to press another kiss against his lips.

"I'm not him, Ulquiorra."

_I know. _His mind screamed back, but he was unable to legitimately form the words to tell his boyfriend what emotions were swirling rapidly inside. He was determined, but he was terrified out of his mind as well. Any contact with another person scared him to death, and the very thought of doing such an intimate act with someone caused him internal peril. All he was able to muster, however, was a shaky nod.

In one swift moment, he assumed that such an action was taken to lessen the burden on his soul, his boxers were slipped down his legs, and removed quickly from his person.

Ulquiorra held his breath, for he didn't want the other man to pick up on the labored pace his lungs decided to take. And in a hasty, and plentiful rustle of clothing, he hesitantly glanced up to see that he wasn't the only one who was naked anymore.

The air he'd previously been trying to contain left him in a rush as Grimmjow grasped the insides of his thighs and slowly parted them, moving to sit in between them. The look on his face was rather stoic, it was a look he'd never seen before, it was as if he didn't know what course of action to take next, or like he was waiting for him to begin breaking apart.

That was something he didn't have to wait long for. His chest already felt constrictive, his eyes began to burn, threatening to spill everlasting tears down his cheeks. His breath left him in shaky gasps, broken every now and then by sobs that welled in his throat.

"Ulquiorra…" Grimmjow murmured, swiping a thumb gently across his face. "It's okay… I'm not going to hurt you."

His words did little to nothing to calm Ulquiorra. He continued to cry, his own hands frantically coming up now to smear them from his cheeks, the action quickly reddening his face as he rubbed it raw so repeatedly. The other man frowned at him, but he must have realized that there was nothing he could do, because he did nothing but sit there and wait for his meltdown to subside.

"Are you alright now…?" He questioned once his petite body ceased its tremors.

"I told you not to stop…" Ulquiorra retorted.

Grimmjow snorted at him, a half-assed grin splitting his lips. It was then that he felt something slick and wet graze ever-so-lightly against the rim of his entrance, and he stiffened immediately, the terror he felt previously threatening to overcome him again.

"It's okay. I just need to prepare you first… I don't want you to hurt anymore than necessary."

He nodded frantically in response. "Don't stop, then…"

Grimmjow didn't reply, he simply slipped a finger inside of him, an action that alone had him screaming out in agony, and clutching desperately onto the man above him. The intrusion was extremely foreign, the pain it brought with it was mild at best, but that didn't necessarily mean that it was any less damaging to his mental or physical state. That lone finger slipped back and forth inside of him slowly, letting him grow accustomed to the feeling of having something inside of him.

And despite his shaking body, Grimmjow still asked, "Are you okay?"

His only response was a nod, and with it came a hand that wasted no time in slipping a second and then a third finger inside. The sudden intrusion was too much for Ulquiorra, and he screamed for a second time, though this time, it was more raw, laced with the pain that came with it.

"I'm sorry," Grimmjow apologized hastily, slowly scissoring his insides. "That was too quick for you, wasn't it…?"

"K-k-keep… G-guh… Going."

"…Alright…"

The insufferable intrusion lasted a few seconds more, he felt his insides tear and stretch uncomfortably, the physical pain mirroring psychological at this point. His mind was hurting as terribly bad as his insides were, and he truly didn't know if he could take it anymore.

"This is where things will get difficult, Ulquiorra… Be strong, okay?"

_What?_

He only had time for that one thought to process before he felt something much bigger shove its way inside him. Every other part of his being was erased as his mind went blank, and his body arched from the searing pain that clawed up his spine, his head rearing back in one, swift movement that left the room spinning. Unintelligible noises escaped his throat in the form of unorthodox screams, coming one after another as the intrusion buried its way deeper, the action seeming endless before it came to a halt.

Tears welled, falling shamelessly down his face repeatedly, dripping from his chin and landing in a forming puddle at his chest; how naïve he was, to think that the previous intrusion had been unbearable. This one left his entire body trembling violently, his body convulsing with the sobs that tore from him one after another.

"Hey, hey…" He heard Grimmjow's smooth voice at his ear again, his tone of voice soft as his lips grazed his face. "It's okay, Ulquiorra… It's not that bad…"

They remained like this for more than a few minutes. It almost felt like hours dragged by where he simply sobbed, and Grimmjow waited patiently on his end for him to calm and cease crying. Finally, he'd gained his dignity back, and his sobs quieted down to a mere trembling of his bottom lip. "A-alright.. Go on.. A-and d-don't stop this time.. Or I won't… Be able to…"

"Okay." Grimmjow agreed, somehow being able to decipher his unintelligible mumbling.

He began thrusting slowly inside of him, and with each movement, Ulquiorra jerked sharply, a cry of pain leaving his lips. But, being true to his word, Grimmjow did not stop, he continued on, his thrusts increasing in depth each time he plowed back inside of his body.

At first, he didn't understand what the man was aiming for, why this act was so sensual to other people, how they talked about sex like it was the greatest feeling in the whole world. But then, Grimmjow struck something deep, deep down inside of him that had him arching out again, a scream leaving his throat unlike the caliber of those before. However, this one was not of pain. Whatever the other man hit felt beyond what words could describe. It was extreme, but it was in no way painful. If anything, it blinded his vision in very pleasant way.

"Ha… Looks like I found what I needed." Grimmjow chuckled breathlessly, his thrusts increasing in speed this time, hitting him in that same exact spot over and over… It left him breathless and tore noises from him that he couldn't even explain without thoroughly embarrassing himself.

It was at that moment that he felt a hand slip in between their sweat laced bodies and squeezed him to completion. The action was far too familiar for his tastes, and even though it drove him to the edge, he came sobbing, the tears merging with the grudgingly pleasured moans that left his throat.

It wasn't too far after that he felt that hot, sticky liquid that was also sickly familiar to him. Only this time, it splattered his insides, rather than his backside. Grimmjow swiftly removed himself, his arms supporting the pale boy as he continued to cry, the sobs seeming to be endless.

"Ulquiorra…" Grimmjow whispered, laying him down and taking the space beside him, his large hand enveloping his. "It's okay… It's all over now."

A few moments later, the raven-haired boy finally registered those words, and they calmed him enough to where his tears were nothing but dry sobs as he tried to catch his breath.

"You're right," He breathed, a feeling of bliss suddenly blanketing him, warming his chest in a way that he didn't fully understand.

_I see… This must be what happiness feels like… _

* * *

The next day, Grimmjow insisted on walking him home, as it was the first time he'd ever spent the entire night at his house and he wanted to make sure he got home safely, without his personal monster taking it out on him.

Once they were a block away, Ulquiorra halted in his step.

"This… Is far enough…" He muttered, sheepishly meeting his lover's blue eyes, "I don't want him seeing… I just… Things might go badly if he sees you."

"No, I understand." Grimmjow shrugged, grinning down at him. "Stay safe, okay?"

"Mhm." Ulquiorra hummed in response, standing on his tip-toes to receive the kiss the other man was leaning down to give him.

He turned, waving one last time at the man, a smile gracing his lips for the first time in a long, long time.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

However, it was about an hour later that his brother burst into his room, his expression one of absolute terror. He didn't spare Ulquiorra a single second to process what was happening before he breathed a sigh of relief and swooped down to grasp him tightly in his arms. The boy stiffened, still feeling sore from his endeavors with Grimmjow.

"Murcielago…?" He questioned, eyes widening as he felt the other man's frame tremble with sobs.

"I-I was so worried, Ulquiorra!" He shouted, his worry palpable, as their father was not home, and he didn't have to stifle anything.

"What's going on?" Ulquiorra demanded, putting his hands on his brother's shoulders and pushing him back enough so that he could meet his identical green eyes.

"Ulquiorra…" Murcielago breathed, his voice sounding broken, full of regret and sadness. "I wish I didn't have to tell you this… I'm so sorry…"

What his brother said next nearly caused his heart to stop.

"Grimmjow was found dead less than a block from here."

* * *

OKAY. OKAY. YES. IT HAPPENED.

I'm sorry, but, as I do believe I mentioned before, this story is not going to be a happy one, please don't hate me. OTL And, uhm, things are only going to get more heartbreaking, but Ulqui and Grimmy had their moment, didn't they? I gave you something, so~~ Also, there was a reason why I wrote this solely in Ulqui's POV, it'll be explained in a later chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm in love with a delinquent.

Chapter seven.

Disclaimers: I don't own Bleach.

Warnings: Uhm, language, character death, explicit content.

This is the last chapter, y'all. Get ready for it. ;u; But I am working on a new GrimmUlqui story, and this next one actually has a happy ending, so. :$

* * *

Ulquiorra stared at his brother, his heart thumping wildly in his throat.

…_What?_

It was almost as if he couldn't quite process the information. His mind was unable to cooperate with him, as it ran erratically in all sorts of different directions. From confused, to angry, to hurt in an extreme way he couldn't comprehend.

"Grimmjow… I just… Talked to him…"

"Ulquiorra…" His brother tried, his emerald eyes dark with worry for his sibling.

"No! He can't be dead! There's no way!" He recoiled as if he'd been struck, his own set of green eyes wide, tears threatening to spill.

Murcielago shook his head slowly, his arms extended invitingly to the other man for support. "He's gone, Ulquiorra… It was definitely him from what I could see…"

His brother broke at those words, collapsing into his arms, sobs and wails of anguish echoing throughout their empty home as he clutched desperately onto the other man. His petite frame shook with the violent tremors that erupted through his body, heaving with effort as he vainly tried to ease his pain, bringing his hands to his face to smear the tears from his face.

"I'm so, so sorry, Ulquiorra." He murmured, running his fingers through his brother's soft inky hair. "I was walking home and I saw him stuffed in an alley nearby… From his hair, I… I immediately knew it was him. There's no mistaking it. I called the cops, and they're checking things out, but…" Murcielago trailed off, flinching when Ulquiorra's sobs increased, becoming more high pitched as his anguish doubled.

It was at this moment, however, that their front door opened, and they both stiffened. Murcielago's hold on his brother tightened, and Ulquiorra's tears abruptly ceased, a twin pair of green eyes turned to the doorway as the monster stepped in.

Sharp amber eyes narrowed, a scowl appearing on the elder man's expression. "…What is going on here?"

"Nothing." Ulquiorra insisted immediately, withdrawing away from his brother, wiping his eyes clean of any degrading tears.

"I hope to god that you weren't crying, boy." Aizen retorted, taking a threatening step towards the two boys.

"His boyfriend just died, spare him a night, asshole." Murcielago spat back, though, as soon as he said the words, he immediately regretted it. The man's eyes widened in a dangerous manner, his expression twisting into one of fury as he replied in an eerily calm tone of voice.

"I see… So… Since when has this been going on, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra cringed, his eyes meeting the ground. "A… Few months. But you don't have to worry about it anymore. He's dead now."

Aizen narrowed his eyes then, the action seeming lethal as he snorted and turned to his brother. "Murcielago, go to your room. I need to… Talk, to Ulquiorra."

Murcielago flinched, opening his mouth in protest before those amber eyes sent a glare at him that told him this wasn't up for discussion. So, instead, he hung his head, gave his brother an apologetic look, and left for his room.

Ulquiorra was unable to process much before he felt himself being shoved face-first down into the couch. His eyes grew wide and he stiffened, sparing a look over his shoulder to see the man leering at him from above, his lips set in a deep frown.

"Did he touch you, Ulquiorra?"

He refused to respond, and it earned his hair a sharp yank from the roots that had him whining in pain.

"_Did. He. Touch. You?_" He repeated, his tone grave.

It was at this point that Ulquiorra concluded that he was in a state of hysterics. The event of Grimmjow's death must have been too much for him to properly handle, because now… He was laughing right in his father's face. Spiting the man that caused him so much turmoil.

"We had sex," He told the man, watching with bittersweet glee as his expression turned into one of shock and fury. "You'll never have from me what he did. Isn't that great?" His laughter was abruptly silenced when Aizen grabbed the collar of his shirt and flipped him onto his back, facing him directly.

"You must have lost your mind," He growled lowly, his breath fanning his face and forcing a grimace from him, "To say something like that to me and expect to walk out of this room in one piece."

"I don't even care anymore." Ulquiorra deadpanned. And he wasn't lying, either. Normally, at moments like these, he would be paralyzed by raw fear, overpowered by his own weakness and incapability to protect himself from the monster that hovered above him. But now, he didn't feel fear. He didn't feel anything. The boy simply lay calmly on his back, staring blankly up at his father. "You can rape me if you want. It doesn't matter."

_What are you saying, you idiot!? _His conscience snapped back at him, _Fight him! You've never wanted this, and you still don't! Why are you making it so easy for him!? _

"I don't care."

He leaned back and closed his eyes, waiting for those disgusting hands to touch him.

But they never came.

Instead, he heard a scoff, and the weight that had been holding him down suddenly vanished.

"I don't need a broken doll." Aizen said, disappointment and envy thick in his tone of voice as he turned and left his son alone on the couch.

When his father vanished, his brother reappeared, his emerald eyes wide and struck with that similar look of worry from before. "Ulquiorra, what the fuck!?" He exclaimed, dropping to his knees beside the boy on the couch. Murcielago's worry only increased tenfold when the younger boy laughed at him.

"Ulquiorra…" He whispered, struck by the boy's sudden hysteric state.

"It doesn't matter, Murcielago!" He chided, waving a finger at him. "I lost my virginity to someone I loved, so I don't care if he touches me anymore." The raven-haired boy's laughter doubled, borderline maniacal. "But I'm _broken _and he doesn't even want me anymore."

Murcielago was unable to respond. He simply sat on the floor and watched his brother helplessly as he fell apart piece by piece.

* * *

Ulquiorra had not been himself since Grimmjow died. But that was understandable- grief. However, Ulquiorra did not know grief. It was foreign to him. Perhaps that was why he was reacting like this? He didn't know.

He was empty. That, he did know.

He wanted nothing more than that feeling Grimmjow gave him back then…

"Hey, Ulquiorra-kun~"

At the sound of his name, the boy turned to find Szayelapporo Grantz coming up to him, a gleeful bounce in his step that made him sick. He should be disgusted overall at the sight of the man that once tried to rape him, but he wasn't. He still felt nothing.

"Haha, thanks for waiting for me. I was hoping to talk to you." The pink-haired man told him, weaving an arm slowly around his waist as he spoke. The action should have repulsed him. He should have shoved the man away. But he didn't care.

Szayel lead him out of the main hallways of their school. Classes had just started, and most students had scurried off, but he didn't bother with punctuality anymore.

"We can talk in here, if that's okay?" The man pointed to an abandoned classroom, the one with the sensei that got reassigned last month, so the room was left empty, and students didn't bother coming this way anymore.

Ulquiorra followed the man inside, or was lead, due to the arm that still secured itself around his waist. Szayel closed the door behind them, and tugged him over to the desk that the previous owner left behind. He released him then, urging him to sit, which he did effortlessly.

"You've been acting real strange lately, Ulquiorra-kun, and that's weird, especially in your case." Szayel said as he stood over him.

Ulquiorra didn't respond to the man, he didn't care to.

"Wooowww," The man whistled, "Grimmy-kun's death really must be bothering you if you've changed this drastically."

The boy flinched and sent a glare at the pink-haired man. "Don't talk about him."

Golden eyes widened at his command, and the ferocity in his emerald eyes, but he shrugged, seeming not to care. Instead, he leaned over him, his hands settling on the armrest of the office chair.

"There's something I want from you, Ulquiorra-kun… Can you guess what that is?"

Ulquiorra knew what Szayel's intentions were ever since he'd come up to him in the hallway and lead him away. And, despite himself, he wasn't disturbed with himself. Still, he could not bring himself to care.

* * *

Szayel sighed as he pulled his pants back up. As hard as it was to believe that Ulquiorra had actually given him what he wanted, it would be even more difficult to believe that he was left unsatisfied with their activities. The boy had not made a sound, not once. Not one of pleasure, discomfort, or pain. He merely sat there and let him do what he wanted. Which, for a sadist of his caliber, was rather disappointing.

"Nee," He said, gaining the attention of dulled emerald eyes, "Since you've been such a good boy, I think I'll give you a little present." He knelt down next to Ulquiorra, moving to grasp one of his slender hands in his.

"Grimmy-kun was in a gang, you know?"

He heard the boy's breath catch in his throat, and he grinned.

"You knew he was a delinquent. What else could you expect?" He cackled, enjoying the boy's turmoil. "Did you know that he was in a gang with Nnoi-kun and me? That he was our boss?"

"…Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm telling you this because Nnoi-kun and I got a little pissed at him for interrupting us back then… And we… Well, we… _Exterminated _the problem."

Ulquiorra's expression morphed into one of shock, the life was back in his emerald eyes as he tore his hand away and shoved him roughly enough to have him falling back on his ass.

"You bastard!" He spat, his slender figure visibly trembling.

Despite the fist that connected with his face seconds later, Szayel laughed, and he caught the boy's wrists in his hands, keeping him from hitting him again as he spoke. "Yes, yes, I know. Poor, poor Ulquiorra-kun's hurting. The funniest thing about it is that you're hurting for no reason whatsoever, and you don't even realize it!"

Ulquiorra ceased trying to hit him, and he simply sat still above him. The look of pain in his eyes was absolutely incredible. "What are you talking about?"

"He didn't love you, Ulquiorra." He said bluntly, his smile vanishing. "It was an act. You should have listened to Ichigo. Grimmjow does this a lot, you see… He uses people for sex, acts like he cares so long as he can get some. I don't care how sweet he seemed to be to you, what he said, or what he did. Did he ever even tell you that he really loved you? Or did he just focus on the sex and calming you down? I can tell you for a fact that he never once truly cared for you."

It didn't seem like Ulquiorra was breathing now, he deducted. At his words, the boy broke. Again. Whatever remaining strength he had gluing him together had dissipated and his will left with it.

"You… You're lying."

"Hahaha! No, sadly, I'm not." Szayel chuckled, watching the boy fall apart. "I knew Grimmjow better than anyone. He told me everything. I was his best friend, you see."

"…But you…You _killed_ him."

"Yes, I did. It had to be done."

Ulquiorra shook his head furiously, tears spilling rapidly from his eyes as he tried to wrap the concept around him enough to fully understand his words. But, alas, it seemed as he was incapable.

Szayel sighed deeply, putting his hands on the boy's shoulders and unceremoniously shoving him off. He fell on his ass, trying desperately to stop the tears that welled in his eyes. He no longer cared, however, what was going on with him. He'd broken him almost too easily, and therefore, he was no longer a person he wanted to poke and pry at.

"Have fun with the rest of your life, Ulquiorra-kun." He said enthusiastically, hopping to his feet and heading to the door. "The rest of mine will be spent in prison, sadly. I do believe the police have caught on…"

Then, he left the room. He didn't know if the boy heard him, nor did he care. He'd told him the truth, and broke whatever remaining will he had. Szayel accomplished his goals, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Even down from this side of the hallway, Murcielago could hear the sounds of guttural, breathy moans from the supply closet up ahead. He sighed and ran a hand through his long hair. One thing that sucked about being an upperclassmen and having free classes was being the hall monitor… He often had to interrupt things like this and send the horny teens off to the principal's office for him to punish.

Brazenly, and without any warning whatsoever, he tore open the closet door as he'd done many times before.

One face, he'd seen a million times before. With wavy brown hair and steely gray eyes, Coyote Starrk was an individual that slacked off in class and spent most of his time dragging people away to supply closets for vulgar acts like this. The second face, however, almost sent him into shock.

He stared into pair of green eyes identical to his own, questions bubbling rapidly within his mind.

Ulquiorra ignored his presence, much to his dismay, and continued on with his task.

With one, harsh, sloppy sounding suck, Starrk groaned, his knees shaking violently as if his legs threatened to cave out beneath him. He was released with a _pop _and as his brother pulled away, he could still catch traces of the offending liquid on his lips.

"Ulquiorra…What…"

His brother stood up, facing him with a blank expression, one that didn't suite him in the least.

"What?" He reiterated, urging him to complete his sentence.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

Ulquiorra shrugged carelessly, waving off the man across from him, who shrugged lazily in return and left the brother's in the closet. Murcielago was too stunned to even stop Starrk like he should have.

"I don't know."

He shook his head furiously. "That's not good enough, Ulquiorra!" He stepped forth, clutching his brother's shoulders roughly within his grasp. "Before Grimmjow died, the thought of someone even so much as physically touching you disgusted you so bad that you would actually grimace as if you would vomit, and now…! Now you're…"

"I just want to feel like that again."

Murcielago looked up at those words, confusion scrawled across his expression.

"Did you know that Grimmjow didn't actually love me?" Ulquiorra stated, his eyes empty and hollow as he met his brother's identical, more lively pair. "So… If it wasn't his love that made me feel like that, it must have been the sex. I'll do anything… To feel like that again."

Murcielago's breath shuddered and he clutched the boy tightly against his chest. "That's not… It's not right, Ulquiorra…"

"I don't care."

"Ulquiorra… Please, stop hurting yourself… The people that love you can't watch this anymore…"

The boy snorted derisively at him. "Name one person that would possibly care."

"_I care,_ goddamnit!" He spat, "_I _love you, Ulquiorra!"

"You're my brother. You have to love me."

Murcielago shook his head fiercely, looking up to meet those dead green eyes. "I'll do anything for you, Ulquiorra. You have to know that."

"Anything?"

He nodded urgently. "Anything."

Ulquiorra snorted again, tearing himself from his hold as he closed the closet door for the second time that day. "Prove it."

Murcielago froze, his body refused to move through the shock that manifested. "You can't… Be serious."

"What if I am?"

What happened to the brother he loved so much…?

Ulquiorra… What's happening to you?

* * *

Murcielago felt extremely disgusted with himself, even as the effects of his orgasm faded, and his chest rose and fell rapidly, the only feeling he was able to manifest right now was the intense repulsion that clung to him.

Ulquiorra, his brother, his precious, precious blood-_brother_ panted above him from where he straddled his waist. Inky locks of hair fell over his face, so he couldn't see what kind of expression the boy held now. He hoped it was better than the empty one that had been plaguing him for the past few months.

No matter how much the thought of doing something like this with his brother disgusted him, he did it anyway for Ulquiorra's sake. It wasn't right. It was so, so very far away from the word right. However… If this method made the boy feel better about himself, and stopped him from whoring himself off to random men…

"Thank you."

Murcielago jolted at those words, wincing as the boy stood, abruptly slipping his now-spent member from his ass.

Ulquiorra looked down at him as he gathered his clothes and dressed, smiling a hollow smile that didn't fully reach the rest of his soul. "I know that wasn't easy for you. It meant a lot to me."

And with that, he left him alone in the closet.

With a pain in his chest, Murcielago dressed himself and sat at the bottom of the closet, ignoring the filth, the smell of their activities as his grief consumed him.

His brother… His pain… It was too much for him to bear. If watching Ulquiorra fall apart wasn't the hardest thing he'd ever have to do in his life, then having sex with him easily took first place in that department.

A plentiful amount of emotions tore at him as he stormed out of the closet. Anger, regret, grief, disgust, and a very, very faint trace of hope that his brother would make it through this… In once piece.

* * *

"Dear god, I feel disgusting…" Murcielago grumbled to himself as he entered the apartment. He'd gone home early, unwilling to spend the rest of the day feeling like this. "Ulquiorra… Just what is going through that head of yours? Even if sex is no stranger to us… With you it's just… Wrong…"

All he wanted now was a nice, hot, long shower. Was that too much to ask, really?

"…What did you say, Murcielago-kun?"

He flinched sharply, turning to glance over his shoulder.

…Ah, that shower was never going to happen now.

He hadn't been aware that his father was home, or he never would have said those things out loud.

_Murcielago, you idiot! This isn't the first time you and your big mouth has gotten you in trouble, but this…! Now… Ulquiorra will get in trouble too. You really are an idiot… _

"Nothing!" He insisted immediately. "I didn't say anything!"

Aizen didn't seem to be listening to him, unfortunately. He could practically see the waves of fury radiating off of him as he stood to his feet and neared him. Murcielago gulped audibly, anxiety ever-present as it welled in his chest.

* * *

It was a long, long day, Ulquiorra decided as he fished within his pockets and grabbed his keys. If anyone had a chance at numbing the pain in his heart, it was Murcielago. His decision might not have been the best, and he knew it pained his brother to go through with it, but he was grateful… He had to find a way to repay him, so, before coming home, he stopped by an old bakery around the corner and grabbed the man's favorite batch of sweets.

_I hope he can forgive me… _

He opened the door to the apartment, and instantly, the bag in his hand fell to the floor as his grip went slack.

There… Lying on their carpet floor, his green eyes dull and his normally well-kept hair a mess and matted with blood, was his brother.

"Murcielago!" A cry of newly spawned grief left him before he could stifle it, tears falling with no restraint as he fell to his knees beside Murcielago and shook him frantically. "Murcielago! Wake up, wake up, please!" The man didn't budge, no matter how many times he shook him, he wouldn't…

Ulquiorra sobbed, keeling over his brother, unaware of the blood that stuck to his clothes from the massive head wound on the man.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out, Ulquiorra?"

He wasn't particularly surprised to find out that his father was the culprit behind this.

"You asshole!" Without thinking of the consequences, Ulquiorra turned and lashed out at the man, the fury in his movements palpable as it made them rather jerky. Aizen caught his fists easily, despite himself, and turned him sharply, resulting in the loss of his footing as he collided with the couch.

"I admit, I might have gotten carried away with Murcielago, but… Now that I've vented properly on him, I can enjoy myself with you."

He wasn't even situated fully on the couch, his body hung halfway off, but his father didn't seem to give a damn. In an instant, his boxers and pants were bunched at his knees and he felt a familiar pressure pushing at his entrance.

Terror seized him.

The fear he thought he had such fantastic control of… It was back.

He couldn't move, despite how furious he was, how badly he wanted to turn around and strike the man with everything he had… He simply couldn't anymore. He was helpless. Vulnerable. He hated it.

When the man entered him swiftly, and without preparation, burying himself to the hilt, Ulquiorra sobbed loudly, unwilling to restrain the sound as he probably should have. A large hand gripping his hair at the roots, yanking his head back with a gasp from the boy.

"Shut. Up." He ordered, the command followed with a series of rough thrusts that tore at his insides. The harsh treatment resulted in a warm liquid that slicked his movements only in the slightest. _Blood_, he detected, wincing and whining in pain every time the man thrust in once more.

The pain was unbearable, it was simply the worst thing he'd ever felt in his entire life. Even falling and breaking his wrist two years ago didn't hurt as bad as being taken dry from behind like this. Ignoring Aizen's warning, the boy's tears fell plentifully, sobs violently wracking his petite body, his breath coming in labored gasps as he tried to breathe past what his throat was allowing him.

Aizen wasn't pleased, he knew that the man wouldn't be, and his suspicions were confirmed when the grabbed his hips roughly, his nails carving into his flesh as he lifted him off the couch to get a better angle for himself as he drove in again. If it were even possible, he thrust in deeper, more harshly, and the feeling of his insides tearing wider only told him that he was correct.

He caught the glimpse of his brother's motionless body out of the corner of his eyes and immediately, his throat closed up, his sobs increasing as he wailed helplessly in anguish. He was angry, he was sad, he was scared, and all of those emotions seemed to finally seemed to express themselves properly through the act of crying as severely as he was at this very moment.

"God, shut the fuck up!" He heard the furious voice of his father say as he felt a hand returning to the roots of his hair, twisting his head back only to thrust it forewords once more. The wall seemed to close in on him quickly before he heard a sickening crunch.

Next thing he knew, he was out like a light.

* * *

He woke up next morning, still laying half on the couch, half on the floor. His father was gone, as was his brother, and any remains of evidence of what happened the night before.

The emptiness was back now.

Grimmjow was gone.

Murcielago was gone.

He had no one to persevere for.

Without a sound, Ulquiorra headed to the bathroom to check the damage he had acquired from the night before. He stepped in and locked the door behind him, unwilling to have any intruders as he surveyed himself so closely. His clothes fell to the floor, one article of clothing at a time. Once they were gone, he found that fresh, dark bruises littered his body from his chest to his thighs. This was nothing new though, and he had expected this much. What he didn't expect, however, was the mark on his face when he turned to the mirror.

His nose was swollen and purple, a dark bruise running over the center of it. Gingerly, he touched it, slight pressure indicating that it wasn't exactly broken, it just looked like hell.

With a grimace that pained him from the muscles he had to use to pull such an expression, he tugged his clothes back on and left the bathroom.

He had already made up his mind.

* * *

Ulquiorra wore an unusually long and heavy coat to school today, Ichigo noted as he watched the boy take a seat across the room from him. Ever since the confrontation between them a few months ago, Ichigo had avoided the boy he loved so dearly. Honestly, when Grimmjow was around him, which was always, he didn't wish to be too close to Ulquiorra. He felt like he was a burden. Even now, when Grimmjow was gone… When Grimmjow died, he wanted nothing more than to run to the boy and hold him in his arms, to be there for him. But, unfortunately, that was when Ulquiorra started to avoid him. For what reason, he didn't know. Perhaps he felt as if Ichigo wanted to take Grimmjow's place in his heart?

Ichigo sighed, feeling his heart throb painfully within his chest. It hurt him deeply to see Ulquiorra breaking, and what hurt even more was that he couldn't do anything to help stifle his pain in the least…

"Kurosaki."

Brown eyes snapped wide and to attention to the sound of his voice, coming from the one and only person he knew would ever address him like that.

"Ulquiorra…" He breathed, unwilling to restrain his relief as he stood quickly from his seat, the chair clattering loudly to the floor with the abrupt movement. But neither he nor the other boy winced from the sound. Class had just been dismissed, and even though it was unbearably quiet, they didn't seem to notice the sudden noise.

"Come with me outside?" The petite boy murmured, his question almost unheard, as he was so quiet and his eyes were fixed on the floor.

"Yeah, of course."

As Ichigo followed him outside the school building, he had to try very hard to stifle his urges. Ah, no, wait! Don't see that the wrong way, please! His urges to hold the boy, to comfort him, those types of urges…. The urges to grab his hand, to keep him close, to wrap an arm around him, anything.

His thoughts were nullified as they reached the double doors that lead to the outside, and he walked side by side with Ulquiorra to the far end of the brick wall. The next thing he knew, the raven-haired boy gave him a look, one he couldn't quite comprehend, and stood on the tips of his toes until their lips connected softly.

His breath hitched in his throat, his body froze, seeming unable to know how to react.

But those smooth, soft lips against his were patient. They coaxed him out of his trace with each subtle movement against his mouth, and immediately, he awakened. "Oh, god." Ichigo breathed, his hands slowly placing themselves on Ulquiorra's hips as they drew him closer. Without thinking, or asking permission for that matter, he shoved his tongue into the boy's mouth. It was rude, and for a split second he considered breaking away from him to apologize.

He didn't get the chance, however, for another tongue intertwined with his own, resulting in a groan that involuntarily left his throat. He shuddered, unable to completely grasp the concept that the boy he'd loved for so long was finally acknowledging him in the way he wanted. He was kissing him, really, truly kissing him, allowing him this luxury.

All too soon, Ulquiorra broke away. He met those startling green eyes again, and finally, he understood what the look he gave him earlier meant.

_I'm doing this for you._

Ulquiorra wasn't making out with him because he had romantic feelings for him like Ichigo did for the boy in front of him. He was making out with him because he _knew _Ichigo had feelings for him, and because, for whatever reason, he felt he owed him at least this much.

Suddenly, Ichigo felt furious at the boy for pulling a stunt like this on him, for playing around with his emotions like he were some kind of experiment.

But before he could give Ulquiorra the tongue lashing he wanted to, the boy looked up at him with sorrow drowning his green, green eyes. His words died in his throat.

"I'm sorry." Ulquiorra murmured, his voice hoarse. "I'm so… So, sorry, Ichigo."

He didn't have time to be overjoyed that Ulquiorra had finally called him by his first name because as soon as the apology left the boy's lips, he noticed the pistol he held in his hands. Stunned by shock and fear, Ichigo stared at the other male, his lips parted in a scream that was drowned by the echoing of the gun going off.

And then, Ulquiorra fell, the wound in his heart bleeding physically for a change.


End file.
